Squalo and Tiziano
(Italian painter) |stand = Clash and Talking Head |gender = Male |nation = Italian |hair = Orange , Anime}} (Squalo) Gray ( ) Blond (Tiziano) |eyes = Blue , Anime}} (Squalo) Blue ( ) Gold )(Tiziano) |occupation = Diavolo's Guard |affiliation = Diavolo Passione |status = Deceased |death = April 2, 2001 |cod = Shot to death via Aerosmith |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (Anime) (Anime) (PS2 game) (PS2 game) Norihisa Mori (Eyes of Heaven) |colors = VentoAureo }} are minor antagonists featured in Vento Aureo. They are members of Passione and by extension the Boss' Unità Speciale, and are the first members of the Guard Squad to face Team Bucciarati. They attempt to assassinate Team Bucciarati after they defect from Passione. Squalo is the more ferocious, ruthless and hot-blooded of the two, while Tiziano is more tactical and level-headed. They are both Stand users and wield Clash and Talking Head respectively. Appearance Squalo is a young man of slim build, keeping braided light hair. Squalo wears a dark jumpsuit with studded shoulder pads. He also wears a dark large headband and gloves, as well as three dark armbands on each arm. Tiziano is a man of slim build and average height, having dark skin and long, straight, light hair. Tiziano wears loose light-colored overalls, as well as a dark headband and dark gloves, and typical sandals. Personality Squalo is a hot-headed individual, being the most aggressive of his partnership with Tiziano and letting the latter do most of the thinking. Squalo is however adept at using the most of his environment. Squalo is also more prone to panic, especially when he is pursued by Narancia. Squalo shares a deep bond with Tiziano, swearing to avenge his partner when he dies. Tiziano is a tactical-minded man, keeping track of his target's behavior to advise his partner Squalo. Of the two, he is the most level-headed and attentive. He has a habit of saying "just as planned" whenever something goes his way. Tiziano seems to have a deep bond with Squalo, taking hits from Narancia's Aerosmith to save him. While not canonically stated, it is implied that their relationship may have been a romantic one. Abilities Clash is a shark Stand which cannot sustain itself out of water but can teleport between close water bodies to maul its target. Talking Head is a small octopus-like Stand, attaching itself to others' tongues and preventing them from telling, or otherwise directly communicating, the truth. History Clash and Talking Head After Bucciarati, Giorno and the rest of the crew (aside from Fugo) betray the Boss, he sends Squalo and Tiziano after them in order to stop them from leaving Venice alive. While eating at a local Venetian restaurant, both Squalo and Tiziano are lurking them from a nearby balcony. Squalo sends his Stand, Clash, on Narancia's soup and attacks him by biting off his tongue. At the same time, Tiziano sends his Stand, Talking Head on his mouth which Giorno is unable to notice when he restores Narancia's tongue. After the attack, Narancia finds that he is unable to tell the truth to his friends as Tiziano's Stand is controlling his speech and movement in a manner that they are constantly contradicting one another. Misleading his friends to search for the restaurant bathroom, they are unable to find any concrete evidence on who are attacking them. Giorno then realizes that Narancia is not able to tell the truth and starts suspecting that he is under an enemy Stand attack. Before being able to do anything about it, Giorno is suddenly attacked by Clash which pulls a fast sneak attack on him from the bathroom's watery floor. Narancia tries to save him but is unable to do so because Giorno is on Aerosmith's line of fire. Pulling Giorno to the sewer network beneath the restaurant, Narancia's Aerosmith follows Clash and finds it through its carbon dioxide radar. Squalo, injured by Aerosmith's firing, forces Clash to exit the sewer and into an aquarium tank within the restaurant floor. Despite this, Clash has not given up on Giorno as it still has its fangs locked on to his neck. Managing to separate Clash from Giorno's neck, Giorno urges Narancia go and find the host instead of trying to kill the Stand. While Bucciarati and the rest are busy keeping Clash separated from Giorno, Narancia goes to the street to find the user. Narancia then finds injured Squalo being helped by Tiziano in a crowd of pedestrians by detecting Squalo's heavy breathing. Having cut off his tongue in order to incapacitate Talking Head, Giorno's ladybug is transformed into a new tongue by Giorno's Gold Experience. Tiziano is then shot to death by Aerosmith who takes the bullet for Squalo in order to provide him with enough liquid to retrieve his Clash. Seeking revenge for his lover, Squalo and Narancia are engaged in a stand-off which he ultimately loses despite trying to tear Narancia's throat with Clash. Narancia then finishes off Squalo, managing to separate Clash from his neck. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= TSbros.png|First appearance At work.png|Squalo and Tiziano at work: the "daily grind" Jumpers.png|After Squalo is injured, the two hide and plot out their next strategy tizshot.png|Tiziano's death Squalodeathcolor.png|Squalo killed by Aerosmith Squalotiziano.jpg |-| Anime= SqualoAnime.jpg|Squalo in the Anime TizianoAnime.jpg|Tiziano in the Anime TizianoHit.jpg|Tiziano takes Aerosmith's bullets for Squalo. TizianoDeath.jpg|Tiziano dies in Squalo's arms. TizianoCorpse.jpg|Tiziano's corpse. SqualoAngry.jpg|Squalo enraged at his partner's demise. Squalo's rage.png|Squalo promised to kill Narancia and others. SqualoAerosmith.jpg|Lifted into the air by Aerosmith... SqualoDeath.jpg|...And hit by a barrage of bullets from Aerosmith. Squalo-and-tiziano-countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration featuring Squalo and Tiziano Squalo anime.png Squalo anime faces.png Tiziano anime.png Tiziano anime faces.png |-| Game= Squalo and Tiziano ps2.jpg|Squalo with Tiziano as they appear in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama GGps2Model Squ.png|Unused model for Squalo Tiziano ps2.jpg|Tiziano saving Squalo GGps2Model Tiz.png|Unused model for Tiziano References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Unita Speciale Category:Deceased Characters